


Cessily is a Disaster

by PineappleQueen17



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleQueen17/pseuds/PineappleQueen17
Summary: It's the Christmas Season and Cessily is pining. Then Secret Santa shenanigans ensue.





	1. In Which Cessily Makes a Series of Bad Descions

Cessily was screwed. Last night she had snuck out with Laura and Sooraya to get IHOP. Sometimes, a girl just needed some red velvet pancakes at midnight. Besides, if you had friends who could and would successfully evade an entire house of superheros to help you get IHOP, why not put those skills to use? But she couldn’t blame anyone else for her poor life decision. Sooraya didn’t have a first period class, and Laura didn’t need sleep to function.

Laura also didn’t procrastinate the algebra two homework till she forgot about it, until the class period it was due.  _ How dare she?  _ Cessily thought.  _ She is a put together, functioning human, and also cute?  _ She pondered this great injustice as Professor McCoy lumbered in.

“Hello! I’m subbing today for Ms. Munroe. If you could pass your papers forward, we can move straight into the lesson plan for today,” He said as Cessily internally died. Wasn’t punishment enough that her eyelids were struggling to stay open as is?

Suddenly, Laura’s hand, a few desks in front of Cessily, rose into the air.

“Yes, Miss. Kinney?”

Her tone was its usual rigid, factual self. “Ms. Munroe suggested that you may be able to best provide information on Goldbach conjecture. I believe the class would be interested if you could illuminate more on the subject.”

“Why of course!” And he was off. Cessily looked at her paper and started working on a problem, scribbling furiously. It would be impossible to finish them all before he finished his speech. Sure enough, she only had three problems done when Mr. McCoy started winding down. But then a miracle happened. 

Laura spoke again. “Wait, does that suggest…” And the teacher went on a tangent once more. The pattern repeated itself, every time Mr. McCoy would slow down, Laura would reignite the conversation. Other students also interjected here and there, throwing the it into a class wide debate. From the snippets she heard, the conversation fluctuated widely. It included bears, Shakespeare, flat earthers, and gummy bears.

Finally she put her pencil on the desk. She had finished all fifteen problems. When Mr. McCoy once again began winding down, this time Laura was silent.

“Alright, let's he back on track. Everyone please pass the homework forward.” Cessily passed it forward with the rest of the class.  _ I could kiss that girl,  _ Cessily thought.

The rest of the class was spent taking notes with a the feeling of barely avoiding disaster. 

Once the bell rang she got up and approached to thank the other girl. And then disaster struck. Laura’s back was facing her, and Cessily looked at her.  _ She has a nice butt,  _ she thought absentmindedly.

Then there was the sound of a record scratch as she realized what she had just thought. Cessily had known she was bisexual for a while, but having a crush on a friend was certainly a new development.

Laura turned around to face her friend who was currently having an internal crisis. Right now wasn’t the best timing to realize a crush. Laura looked at her with wide green eyes, and said, “Procrastination is an inefficient and foolish habit.” Her voice didn’t contain any hint of annoyance, but an observant person might notice a sense of worry. However, Cessily was currently focusing on other things.

“Um, yep! You’re completely right. Which is why I have to go. Right now, I mean, so I can study. For my social studies test! But it’s not procrastinating because the test is on Wednesday.” Cessily babbled.  _ Oh shiitake mushrooms I’m babbling,  _ she thought to herself. “Well, thanks for the help today! See you at dinner! Bye!” She said, before practically sprinting out of the room.

If she had cared to stay a moment longer, she would of noticed Laura was wearing a face of both bewilderment and hurt.


	2. In Which Laura is Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cessily is acting weird, Sooraya investigates.

Laura walked into the large cafeteria and found her table with the rest of the Hellions. 

“Where’s Cess?” Julian asked, “I saw her rushing out of math.” He was slurping his chocolate milk.

Her pursed lips were the only indication of her mood. “She claims she has a social studies test on Wednesday she is studying for.”

“Shit!” Santo slammed his had on the table, causing everyone’s food to jump in the air. His fist left a faint dent in the table. 

Green enveloped all the food as Julian caught it with his TK. “Watch it, rockhead.” He said.

“I didn’t know we had a test on Wednesday! I’m gonna fail it!” 

Laura told them, “I can not recall our teacher ever alerting us to a test.”

“It’s possible that Cessily got confused with another class,” Sooraya suggested.

“No,” Laura shook her head. “She was lying.” Sometimes it was easy to forget one of your friends is a human lie detector.

The table was silent. Laura paused, to search for words. “I find it upsetting she felt the need to lie to me,” She said slowly.

Julian lightly punched her arm. “Don’t worry about, she’s probably got something going on.” He said. “Was anything else different about her today?”

“She had forgotten to do her math work.”

“Off.” He wincened. “That's gotta be tough. It knocks you down a letter grade everyday it’s late in Ms. Munroe’s class, right?”

“That is true, however, I was able to distract Mr. McCoy long enough that she was able to complete it.”

The table was silent. “I can talk to her,” Sooraya offered.

“Perhaps that would be the best course of action.” Laura said. Sooraya got up from the table and began walking towards the exit.

***

There was a light knocking on Cessily doors. “Come in!” She called out. Sooraya walked in on her friend laying on her bed, face stuffed in a pink furry accent pillow. “Hey, Soo,” Her voice was muffled.

Sooraya took a seat on a desk chair. “This doesn’t look like studying for that social studies test.”

Cessily let out a distressed groan. “Laura told you?”

“She told everybody.”

She let out another groan. “And what are you here to do?”  
“To find out why you invented an imaginary social studies test to avoid everyone.”

“I’m not avoiding everyone,” She protested.

“Then what are you doing?” Sooraya asked.

“Avoiding Laura,” Cessily stated. And then promptly realized that it was a mistake.

“Why are you mad at her? She is so confused. She has no no idea what she did.” Sooraya’s voice was non-judgemental, but still probing.

Cessily removed her face from the pillow, and sat up. She swaddled up in blankets and pulled up one over her head like a hood. “She didn’t do anything wrong its just-” Cessily shook her head in frustration.

She combed her fingers through the pink fluff of the pillow. “Today, she stalled for me in algebra two,” She said slowly.

“That hardly seems like a reason to avoid her.”

“You don’t understand! It was kind! And selfless! And a clever solution!”

“Well, when you put it like that, I still don’t understand.”

Cessily threw the pillow at her friend. Sooraya caught and held it calmly in her lamp. “Don’t you see? I like her!”

With that she threw herself with as much drama and vigor as she could muster, onto the bed.

There was a pause. “Your not making any sense.” Sooraya shook her head in frustration.

“I like her! As in I want to kiss her, and then grow old together! Preferably while raising baby beagles!”

“Oh.” Sooraya said, in sudden comprehension. “I don’t suppose you would go do the sensible thing and tell her?”

“Of course not! It would make things awkward when she doesn’t like me back.”

“Have you considered she might like you back?”

Cessily just looked at her friend. Sooraya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Right. What are you planning on doing then?” Cessily was silent. “You really are a disaster.”


End file.
